The Better Ending
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: Summary: A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.
1. Prologue

**The Better Ending**

 **Summary:** A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.

 **Since the ending of displeased me, I wrote my own. I hope it helps you heal, as it has helped me.**

 **Please refer to Twitter user ppeanutbutt for the fanart she made for this story. It's absolutely gorgeous, so go give her some love on my behalf!  
**

* * *

 **Prologue  
Together or not at all**

Eugene looks back at his beloved, tears forming in his eyes. "I'll keep going forward. This time, you must take a step back." He says in a small voice, pleading for her to understand. Her eyes go wide as she looks at him, then she firmly grabs his coat in a death grip.

"No," she snaps, looking scared and annoyed all at once. "Either together or not at all."

The tears spill as he realizes that this woman, his wife, would never let him walk into the flame alone. She was both the flame and the strength at his side, a dichotomy he hadn't fully understood until now. She steps closer to him, nodding toward the Japanese businessman.

"He's our shield. Shoot the link. We're both empty, but they don't need to know that." Eugene gives her a half smile, before turning his attention to the Japanese soldiers he had been slowly herding backwards out the door and through the next compartment. He stands his ground, almost takes a step forward until a small hand at his back reminds him he has something worth living for.

He shoots the link seconds after they enter the tunnel, pulling Aeshin close as he ducks, so the businessman is their cover. The Japanese soldiers know better than to open fire in the dark, shouting obscenities as their part of the train slows and is abandoned on the tracks in the tunnel. Aeshin kisses him softly and Eugene loosens his grip. She looks over his shoulder and gently opens the hand he's still using to grip the Japanese Baron. And without remorse, she pushes him out off the cliff, not even blinking at his scream as she cups Eugene's face.

"Are you alright?" she asks, a tremor in her hands. Eugene grins, pulling her to him and kissing her for all he's worth. By the time they come up for air, he can tell she's weak-kneed.

"Never better."

Aeshin stares at him in horror for a moment, angry he would ever think to leave her like that. "You reckless man," she growls, grabbing a fistful of his lapels. She pushes him back, slamming him against the wall. Eugene grunts, confused, and only barely manages to blink as she covers his mouth with her own. But he doesn't stay this way for long, relaxing into the kiss and pulling her closer against him. Her hands slide up to cup the back of his head, rising almost on her tiptoes in her enthusiasm. Aeshin relaxes as he deepens the kiss, showing her he's _here_ and he's **_real._**

The kiss leaves him dizzy and happy to be alive.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **For all of my friends who watched the series with me, loved it... and suffered the ending as though it was their children; please have an alternate, happier ending where Eugene is still the smartest man in the room, as he always was.**

 **I love you all, this is for you.**


	2. Arrival in Manchuria

**The Better Ending**

 **Summary:** A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.

 **As it should have been, with then meeting the one person who has any say over Aeshin's choices and can put them on the path of a proper, happy marriage.**

* * *

 **Chapter One  
Arrival in Manchuria**

Aeshin, Eugene and the rest of the Righteous Army are received gladly by a smiling Song Yeong. Upon hearing of their troubles, he ushers them onwards, tucking Aeshin protectively under his arm and whispering furiously. Eugene stands back, a bit annoyed by the casual skinship this man shows _**his**_ wife. However, Aeshin proves her loyalty by ducking out from his grip and rushing back to grasp Eugene's hand, urging him to join them. She smiles widely as she introduces Eugene Choi as her husband to the one living friend her parents have. Song Yeong looks at him dubiously, having heard much of this once Marine Captain, but his eyes turn hard as he inspects them both.

"Have you had a wedding ceremony?" he barks, making the pair jump. At their guilty expressions, he nods primly, stepping between them like a schoolmarm and making noises of disagreement. "First thing tomorrow, you two shall be wedded. We'll have it approved by the legation here in Manchuria. These may be times of war, but things ought to be done right."

Eugene looks over his head at Aeshin helplessly, wondering if he should laugh or cry at this development. She smiles at him, looking almost gleeful, so Eugene decides to consider this a welcome development. Song Yeong herds group three, and four, into the humble inn he'd bought as a front for the movements of his organization. They pass through, buying rooms as though they were staying as guests, though they will be camping out in a single room for the sake of safety. Song Yeong sternly says they must sleep, before whispering something to Joonyoung on his way out. The boy colours, looking at everything except his captain and his once-teacher.

Growing curious, Eugene ambles over. "What did he say to you?" he asks, sitting down and smiling disarmingly. Joonyoung cannot resist a direct question, but he blushes even more as he answers. "He told me to keep an eye on you," he hisses, looking as though he'd like the Earth to swallow him whole. Eugene bursts out laughing, and Joonyoung watches this new expression on his face with awe. His laugh draws the attention of Aeshin, who walks over after unpacking her things.

"What's going on?" she asks, smiling beautifully. Eugene reaches out with his left hand, reaching for hers, and pulling her down to sit with them. She does so, still smiling, and the couple look at each other for a moment. Joonyoung commits this to memory, seeing the people he most admires in peace and happy.

Then Eugene leans in, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Song Yeong seems to think I want to have my wicked way with you."

Aeshin blushes so violently, she might have set the inn on fire.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **They will live the life they always deserved, I swear it.**


	3. The Wedding

**The Better Ending**

 **Summary:** A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.

 **Most of the chapters will be short, but I'll update quickly. I have written quite a lot, I must admit.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
The Wedding**

True to his word, Song Yeong knocks on their door before the sun rises, dressed his best. "Everyone wash up and get dressed in the best clothes you have. We have a wedding to celebrate." He marshals the entire company out the door at sunrise, heading for the minister's office in charge of Korean affairs. He knows the person in charge, and he knows the man would keep this small gathering a secret. They cannot risk being seen, so they conduct the ceremony indoors. He pushes Aeshin into the hands of some very eager ladies. Eugene is escorted, prison-like, into an adjacent room. The lovers share a glance before they are torn away from each other. Eugene is the first to emerge from the flurry of movements and explosion of cloth, shocking everyone in the room as he emerges in a blue groom's robe. He stands tall and dignified, looking handsome in the bright silk and black _samo_. The scruffy man who left the room is replaced by a resplendent figure with the grace and poise of royalty.

Joonyoung breaks the silence by clapping, skipping forward to gush and compliment his mentor on his good looks. Eugene looks flustered, tugging at the unfamiliar clothing and trying his best to appear natural. Aeshin emerges next, floating out with her usual elegance, looking beautiful in the full, ornamental garb of a bride. The twin red dots on her face make her lovely eyes stand out as she sweeps to her designated spot. She and Eugene follow instructions, bowing to each other by turns and drinking wine from a cup before a table set with incense, geese and many other things. Eugene watches her through entire procedure, mesmerized as she elegantly keeps her arms raised, almost entirely obscuring her face. From her eyes, though, he can tell she's smiling widely. When the ceremony ends, Eugene clears his throat.

"In America, the bride and groom make a vow when they wed." He informs the room at large casually, pretending like he isn't dying to swear his soul to his bride.

"Vows?" asks Song Yeong, sounding intrigued by this practice.

"Yes, they make promises to one another. In some cases, by rote; though some write their own vows." Eugene says, as Aeshin finally lowers her arms. She's beautiful, with her hair swept back in a knot with a _yongjam,_ overlaid with a deep black fabric. He'd only seen this costume once, when Lady Yun married into the Kim family when he was a boy. On Aeshin, it looks like the richest clothes ever worn.

"Who goes first?" Joonyoung pipes up from the side where he watched the ceremony, for all appearances wiping his eyes dry.

"The husband," Eugene answers promptly, having witnessed many of the weddings of his fellow officers. The officiator looks at Song Yeong, who nods, allowing it. Eugene steps forward, breaching custom as he holds out his left hand. Aeshin instantly meets him half-way, and they hold hands before the crowd of gathered independence fighters.

"I, Eugene Choi, take thee, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part." He says in English in a clear voice, enunciating carefully. Aeshin smiles, nodding, but he isn't done. He speaks in Korean now, making sure everyone understands his vows. "With you, I will take a step forward. I will walk into the flame. I will protect you, I will care for you always. I promise to dedicate the rest of my life to you." He takes a breath, and can't help himself. "You look beautiful."

Aeshin blushes as she smiles, her hand tightening on his. Since it's her turn, she begins, reciting the same rote in English as Eugene did, only replacing "wife" with "husband", which she hopes is the correct way to say it. At Eugene's encouraging grin, Aeshin finishes the rote with a smile... and starts her true vows. "Since I saw you, I swore to be yours. I will fight against all odds with you and for you. I will share my future with you. I will learn from you and love you. I will always run to you. I promise to be yours until I breathe my last breath." She squeezes his hand, ignoring the muted sobs of the people around them. "You're the perfect man for me... and you look amazing today."

Eugene grins a silly grin, bringing her hand to her lips to kiss it. "Only today?"

Aeshin laughs at his obvious need for more compliments, and throws her arms around him. "Every day."

Song Yeong covers Joonyoung's eyes as the couple kisses briefly, chastely, but with love.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **I've never written wedding vows, so I hope these are cohesive and in-character for our beloved EuShin couple. Gods, I miss them so much.**


	4. Fare thee well

**The Better Ending**

 **Summary:** A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.

 **I think I lied about the chapters being short.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three  
Fare thee well  
**

Eugene knocks on the door to the large complex where his wife's family has set its roots in Manchuria. From what little communication Aeshin had with her family, they maintained a rather cushy life-style thanks to the donations from the once-tenant farmers who now owned Lord Go Sahong's properties. The complex is built with western-style architecture and beautiful. They'd gotten a report a few days ago that the Japanese were watching the house, and they'd timed their arrival exactly to avoid the spies. It's early in the morning, but it's the only time he and Aeshin can spare to greet her aunt and cousin. Aeshin had warned him the meeting might take a while, so he may have to leave without her. Eugene, of course, has more than half a mind to miss his train than leave his wife alone in Manchuria as she cannot speak the language. Eugene reaches up to knock again, when the front door swings inwards. A young servant girl answers the door, gasping at the sight of her mistress and a man in western clothes. She immediately raises a cry that echoes through the house, gesturing wildly for them to come inside. "My Lady! My Lady! The young lady has arrived! The young lady is here at last!"

The house falls into utter uproar as more servants pour out of the woodwork, sobbing and welcoming Aeshin after their long separation. More than three years have passed since they saw her last, and the entire house soon has them surrounded. It doesn't even take a minute for hurried steps to be heard, as Lady Cho and Aesoon run out of their rooms. Lady Cho reaches them first, wrangling Aeshin into a tight hug as she berates her and compliments her for arriving at last. "I've been waiting for you," the older woman wails, "I waited for you every day!"

Aesoon picks up her younger cousin's hand, holding it tightly. "You did well in coming to us! You did well!"

Eugene allows the women their privacy, as he asks for the servants to take his and his wife's coats. As they do so, Aesoon notices the white and rose gold band on his finger… and realizes that Aeshin is wearing one, too. "What's this?" She asks, holding Aeshin's hand up to light. Lady Cho squints at the ring, unfamiliar with the practice of wearing metal bands around one's finger.

Aeshin smiles, stepping back from both women. "In America, married women wear a matching ring with their husbands." She reaches and Eugene is at her side, nodding in greeting to his in-laws. "This is my husband, Eugene Choi."

Eugene bows more formally, introducing himself. "I am Eugene Choi," he says, much to the confusion of both women. When Lady Cho recognizes him, she steps back, gasping.

"Were you not the American Acting Consul from the legation? The Joseon-looking man who was from America?" She reels, staring. She'd seen him very little around town, and twice in her very own home, visiting her late father-in-law. Neither time had she been introduced to him, but gossip around town was generally in his favor. He had once saved a young girl from Japanese thugs, and then later saved a Japanese Geisha when she had been assaulted by the same officer. Her father-in-law had never liked talking about him, as it offended him that a person whose native land was Joseon could ever fight against it under the flag of a different country.

Eugene nods, smiling slightly. "You have a very good memory, madam. I was, though I no longer work there, as the legation was shut down." Both he and Aeshin had agreed not to mention the reason he was no longer an officer in the U.S. Marine Corps. It would only upset the Lady to know Eugene had been imprisoned for three years and given a dishonorable discharge for protecting his wife from Japanese swordsmen.

Lady Cho starts, remembering her manners and ordering the sitting room to be tidied and a tea tray to be brought to her guests. "I'm afraid my daughter and I have only just had breakfast, you've come so very early. Will you please follow me?"

Aesoon stares at the couple as they walk past, looking suspicious. She knows her cousin was a woman unwilling to marry. Aeshin had fought against her engagement enough times that everyone in the Go household had known. This new development, after almost four years without seeing her, is more than a little hard to believe. Even the servants look confused, staring after the handsome, broad shouldered gentleman attentively guiding his wife.

As they sit down, Aesoon, with all of her elegance, blurts out her thoughts. "Did you bring him so you won't have to live with us? Is your marriage a sham? Are you even married?"

Lady Cho glares at her daughter furiously, looking ready to beat her with a broom. Aeshin, however, had expected the question.

"Not at all," she says smoothly, taking the cup of tea the servants offered her. Eugene stood a little behind her, already sipping his tea and completely calm. His wife was briefed him on her cousin's rather brusque temper, and he was actually surprised she hadn't asked them this while out in the hall. "My husband and I were married by American law three years ago. However, he had to leave for New York. It was only until a week ago that he came back and we were married through a proper ceremony."

Eugene says nothing, even as the Go Family women look at him expectantly. He'd agreed to let his wife to the talking. Instead, he entertains himself by looking around the bookshelves lining the sitting room. It seems the house had been decorated in a western style, but he could spot the odd knick-knack here and there that gave away the true origin of the homeowner. The books are soft cover, of a sown binding, and they have been neatly arranged. He makes his way to them, reading their titles and smiling at the well-worn copies of Confucius and Mencius sitting close at hand. It's until he steps closer and he spots a childish signature in wobbling English reading "Go Ae Shin" that he realizes these clearly beloved books belong to his wife, and not her aunt. Lady Cho must have missed her niece very much.

"You did not think to invite us?" There is a clear perceived slight, especially since a week had passed. Lady Cho is a very understanding woman, but even she has her limits. Aeshin looks sheepish, blushing in shame. In fact, they had planned to visit the remains of the Go family since their arrival in Manchuria, but Joonyoung's wound had held both Eugene and Aeshin back. The young man had gotten an infection the day of the wedding, and they had spent most of their time taking turns nursing him back to health. Eugene especially, had spent many a sleepless nights with the young man.

"I'm afraid it had to be done in secret and quickly," Aeshin says, hoping her aunt would understand. "We came here pursued by Japanese soldiers. And you know the Manchurian officials have sided with Japan since 1904. One of our own was wounded, and we had to lay low. Song Yeong, my mother's cousin, insisted a wedding ceremony had to be had; even if it had to be in secret and rather small. I hope you don't mind, he _insisted_."

She shakes her head, forgiving Aeshin everything. "No, he did the right thing in having you hold a ceremony. If you hadn't had one yet, it was necessary." As the rest of what Aeshin said registers, Lady Cho gasps, looking around her own sitting room as though expecting a Japanese soldier to jump out at her from behind her embroidered cushions. "You aren't still being pursued, are you? Do you need a safe place to stay?"

Eugene grins, this time taking the lead. "No, my Lady; we're quite alright. We're heading northward, toward Harbin, to meet with a colleague from New York. Our train leaves in an hour."

Lady Cho nods, and appears thoughtful. "Then, do you need company? I'm a fair decent shot with a rifle now, I've been practicing." She stands, looking altogether warlike, holding her teacup as though prepared to bludgeon any Japanese soldier with it.

Aeshin seems a bit alarmed, surprised by this change in her aunt. Lady Cho had always had an interest in martial arts, especially when it involved a bow. Her readiness to fight is not the surprise, though her weapon of choice certainly is. Lady Cho had always expressed a certain degree of disdain for gunners. Perhaps that day at the temple had taught her aunt of the usefulness of guns. "No, aunt, please. That's not necessary, though thank you for your kind offer." She reaches out to hold her aunt's hand, grasping it tight. "I also brought a bit of news."

Aesoon, despite her usual lack of attention to detail, jerks upright. "Where's Haman-daek? Where's-?"

Aeshin's expression is pained. Lady Cho's hand tightens around hers, looking tragic. "Tell me everything."

But it's Eugene who takes up the tale, speaking in his smooth tenor voice of the bravery of Haman, Haengrang and the palanquin bearers. He relates the events that lead to the horror of dead bodies strewn across the streets of Hanseong after the Japanese disbanded the Royal Military Academy. How Officer Jang gave up his life to save the precious few students Eugene had taught during his stint in the Academy. How the boys had survived and found their way into the ranks of the Righteous Army. Eugene retells the treachery of the Japanese interpreter and his subsequent guilt. He tells them of how they were discovered by Aesoon's husband. He tells them of how a little boy spotted the Japanese scouts in the woods. He talks with beautiful eloquence about how the elders of the group had decided to do what they could for the survival of the young. How the deaf-mute had not been deaf-mute at all, and had deceived the Japanese, smiling as he died.

How Haman and Haengrang had chosen to lead the contingent, fearlessly walking into Hanseong despite knowing they would die. How Aeshin carried out her mission to kill Lee Deokmoon, just before the shower of gunshots struck the streets like firecrackers. How the Japanese opened fire on a busy street and shot a multitude of innocent bystanders. Eugene tells a tearful Lady Cho, almost without mercy, about the Japanese soldier who kicked in the palanquin door, and cursed upon finding it empty. How the soldier walked away, ignorant of the importance of the bodies at his feet. How Aeshin came upon them to find Haman still alive, despite the shower of bullets, because she'd played dead until the soldiers had left. How the people around the square had realized Lady Go Aeshin was on her knees, sobbing. How she was holding what amounted to her mother dying in her arms. How they could not allow the returning Japanese soldiers to even _touch_ a single hair on her head.

Aeshin is crying silently as she listens, reliving the moment in her head. She remembers the kindness of those around her only through the blur of tears. Eugene had witnessed it all from afar and with a clear head. Her experience of that night is mired with grief and pain. Lady Cho doesn't bother to wipe her own tears as she cries, thinking of the faithful servants who had been with her since well-before her daughter had been born. Her beloved drinking buddy Haman, who listened to her every complaint. Her dearest Haengrang, who carried out her every whim. The cherished palanquin bearers, who protected and cared for her niece and daughter as though they were their own children. All who then lay, cold and dead, in the sad and lonely street. For a moment, Aeshin interrupts her husband's narrative to speak haltingly of Haman in her arms, of that last exchange they shared. Aeshin puts a hand over her mouth and whispers the quiet horror of watching Haman's eyes slide shut and her lips part around her very last breath. She falls silent, staring at the ground, feeling grief saw at her heart.

Eugene continues, telling them of how the people rallied. How Joseon itself rallied, because of its love for one young woman who had done them all much good. How the Japanese commanding officer could not believe his eyes and lowered his gun, ordering retreat out of respect for the people and their bravery. How their actions had saved Aeshin and proved the unbreakable spirit of Joseon. How it reminded him of a letter from 1871, when Joseon suffered defeat, but never surrendered under the weight of America's might.

His story takes a bit to tell, but it leaves the three women in the room in tears. As they dab at their eyes, remembering the people they loved, one hiss is heard across the room.

Aesoon looks murderous as she glares out the window. "I should have killed him when I had the chance," she says, touching her cheek slightly. She'd always known her husband's greed would eventually hurt her family. She hadn't thought, however, he'd outright kill someone.

Aeshin touches her hand gently, and the cousins smile at one another. They may have never seen eye to eye, but they both agreed on one thing. "He died by Go Family hands," they both declare, sounding resolute. Lady Cho snorts, wondering how she raised such enthusiastic killers, before she gasps, looking stricken. "They're watching the house!" Even her letters were being riffled through on a daily basis. It makes sense, as their arrival had coincided with the vigil on her home by the Manchurian officials. "If they know you're a member of the Righteous Army, it's a small wonder they've been keeping an eye on us! How will you get out of here unnoticed?"

Eugene puts his teacup down on the low table, nodding to the window. "We've arranged for a distraction. Don't worry. They'll clear the path for us in time." At Lady Cho's obvious discomfort, Eugene smiles. "Have some faith in our comrades."

The Lady nods, still looking dubious over this supposed distraction; still, the Righteous Army had saved her family before. Her gaze wanders around the room and lands on the clock hanging by the leftmost bookcase. "You only have twenty minutes to get to the station!" she exclaims, to the shock of everyone in the room. Even the servants jump, having been wiping their own eyes at Eugene's tragic, well-told tale. As they race to the entrance of the house, jamming their feet into their shoes, Lady Cho pulls her niece aside for a moment.

"If he's as good in bed as he is telling stories, you're going to live a very happy married life!" her laughter echoes after them as Mr. and Mrs. Choi rush headlong down the street.

Aeshin refuses to answer Eugene no matter how many times he asks, blushing red and looking mortified.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **I had to, for our beloved mated Dragons, now cheerfully in Heaven, watching over our beloved EuShin couple and loving them. I send you my love, Haman, Haengrang and Palanquin Bearers. You guys made every single episode precious and enjoyable. (Who else loved it when Aeshin bought everyone candy, even the palanquin bearers? That's the kind of person she was to them.)**

 **They died for her, and a piece of her died with them. But she also lived because of their sacrifice; the Righteous Army was safe because of them. They did so very well, my Dragons.**


	5. The Choi Clan

**The Better Ending**

 **Summary:** A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.

 **And we're back to short, yet sweet. Let's take this slow, we have time.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
The Choi Clan**

Aeshin arrives home from training the few troops Eunsan had managed to squirrel out of Joseon in these last few months. Sumi is among them, and her brother Domi had followed. Though Gwansoo had complained, the boy had been adamant, and thus, three days ago, Eugene had received him at the train station. Domi had flown into his arms, hugging his father figure for all he was worth. Now, the boy had moved in with them, insisting on serving his master. Eugene had looked at his wife in askance, and when she had agreed, the boys had shared a little victory jig. Of course, on the condition Sumi must move in as well.

Domi had never doubted it.

Their once quiet home became rowdy with children underfoot, and Joonyoung popping in almost every single day to share a meal with his Captain and teacher. The couple then receives another unexpected guest as Kyle sails through on his way to Russia for his yearly vacation, staying at their house for nearly a month.

Sumi follows her surrogate mother indoors, greeting Eugene with a cheery smile. Eugene pats her head fondly before putting his cheek out for a kiss from his wife. She obliges him, but pulls him for another kiss before an excited "oooooh!" makes them jump apart like guilty teenagers. Kyle laughs as he stops covering Joonyoung and Sumi's eyes, wrapping his hosts in a huge bear hug. "I love seeing you two like this!" He croons, petting Eugene with his limp hand. Eugene shrugs off his arm and walks back to the furnace, where he'd been making dinner.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," he announces to the room at large. "If you don't wash up, you don't eat."

There's a scurry of running feet as the entire Choi clan (Kyle included) rushes to obey.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Why do I feel like their small home became so very rowdy before even I realized it? Domi took over everything and I love him to bits and pieces for it.**


	6. Call me Mom

**The Better Ending**

 **Summary:** A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.

 **Did I say this was EuShin? Did I? I may have been lying and merely made it Domi-centric. Oops.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
Call me Mom**

Joonyoung sits stirring the pot, having taken over from his teacher's dinner duties for the night as Eugene had retired a bit early. He looks around, casting about for the soy sauce. The soup's ready for seasoning and should be served soon, but he can't seem to spot the bottle Eugene keeps close at hand when he cooks. Around the humble cottage, Domi and Sumi are strewn about like corpses, lying flat on the ground and playing with stones. Aeshin walks past, carrying the laundry inside in a single arm-load. Since the arrival of the brother-sister duo, their laundry had doubled incredibly. Domi perks up when she drops a sock from the pile, rushing to pick it up and running after her. "Mom, you dropped this!"

Everyone gathered freezes and Aeshin slowly turns to look at Domi. He'd never called her mother or anything of that ilk, so for this to have slipped out comes as a surprise to her. Judging from how mortified Domi looks at calling a noblewoman "mom", he hadn't expected to do so either. Aeshin puts the laundry down, kneeling to look him in the eye.

"Domi," she says in a soft voice. "Did you call me 'mom'?" The boy looks down, contrite and embarrassed. He folds the sock in his hands as a nervous gesture. Aeshin smiles and raises her hands to his face, cupping it gently. "Do you want to call me mom?"

Domi bites his lips, but nods jerkily. Sumi gasps, trying to stand in a rush to put her brother in his place. Aeshin holds up a hand, stopping her reaction.

"Then do, please do." She leans forward, dropping a kiss on his forehead. She looks him straight in the eyes as she says, "It would be an honor if you were my son." She stands straight, winks at the gaping Sumi, and meanders back to the laundry she'd put down. Domi shoots after her, smiling so widely his face could split in two. Sumi stands in a hurry, rushing to help as she, too, smiles with wild delight.

Feeling a bit divorced from the events around him, Joonyoung stares into the earthen pot over the clay fireplace. His parents had died seven years ago, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss them. Unlike Sumi and Domi, Joonyoung roomed with other young male members of the Righteous Army, and the all-male housing situation did not make a very familial environment. It's why he was always dropping in on his teacher and Captain, relishing in the way they welcomed him as though he was family. Joonyoung sits, stewing in thought, before he remembers the soup he'd been cooking. "Captain, where's the soy sauce?"

Aeshin looks at him over her shoulder, before jerking her head toward a small box her husband kept by the large cooking pots they used whenever they had guests over. "It's by the pots," she remarks, smiling as Joonyoung grins.

"Thank you, mother!"

The room at large freezes again and Joonyoung realizes what he said. Aeshin doesn't miss a beat as she responds. "You're welcome, my oldest boy."

Joonyoung colors tomato red as Domi laughs uproariously to the echo of Eugene's laughter from a room in the back of the cottage.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Domi, you are the Captain of this ship. He's the apple of my eye, really.**


	7. Time Alone

**The Better Ending**

 **Summary:** A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.

 _ **BE WARNED; this chapter has mature content.**_

 **This chapter is brought to you by the BIG DICK ENERGY of Monsta X's "Shoot Out" MV. Without it, this chapter wouldn't be the same. I'd like to thank Wonho, especially. His man-boobs inspired me so much I don't know what to do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six  
Time Alone**

It had taken some planning, convincing and maneuvering for Eugene to finally get everyone out of the house, leaving him and his wife alone. Kyle, reading between the lines, had been the first to realize Eugene's intentions. He hadn't hesitated for even a second before regaling the children with tales of the snow in Harbin, even in mid-fall. He'd told them of the frozen lakes and the skating rinks, of the beautiful statues built of snow and ice. In a matter of minutes, he'd not only invited Sumi, Domi and Joonyoung to accompany him to Harbin, he'd also convinced them that doing so was entirely their idea.

Thus, Eugene had been faced with three very eager children and one puzzled wife. He had agreed to let them go, somewhat begrudgingly, and smiled at his best friend. Kyle had winked knowingly and urged the children to race and pack. They had better take some warm coats, too! Aeshin had run after her kids, shouting instructions and hauling suitcases out for them to take. Joonyoung, who kept most of his belongings at his Captain's house, had been entirely in the hubbub, hollering reminders and tips for better packing techniques.

In a single night, Eugene and Aeshin had packed up and sent their children off on a trip with their favorite adoptive uncle. Kyle, out on the platform and smiling benignly, had requested to come back to good news. Preferably twins.

It had taken quite a lot of self control for Eugene to avoid kicking Kyle in the knee.

* * *

All in all, it's a quiet morning. Without the kids afoot, Aeshin and Eugene share a lazy breakfast with a steaming cup of coffee. Kyle had brought it for them as a wedding gift from Japan and Eugene was glad for a change of pace from their usual morning tea. They couldn't afford coffee on an everyday basis on what little the Righteous Army gave them for food supplies, so Kyle's gift came as a pleasant and delightful surprise. Eugene looks over the rim of his cup at his wife, wondering how he could best broach the subject. They'd been married in the summer, but their newlywed period hadn't lasted very long. With the arrival of Sumi and Domi, their intimacy had been cut painfully short and practiced in deathly silence. Eugene loves his wife very much, but making love in a house with children is practically impossible. Now, with the children gone and one very helpful rumor of Aeshin having a headache and needing isolation… Eugene had been hoping to embrace his wife.

Or so he wants to, but before he can suggest it, Aeshin is on her feet and moving.

"Even without the kids, I'll need your help, husband," Aeshin says, sweeping the dishes onto a tray and ferrying them to the bucket by their pots for a wash. "I have so many things to do around the house, I'm so glad we'll have some peace and quiet."

Eugene stares at her with sad eyes, wishing he'd said something before the decided note in her tone had taken shape. Now, they'll spend the rest of the day doing chores. For a woman who had been bred noble, Aeshin has taken to the role of a commoner's wife like a duck to water. She was already a pro at doing the laundry and cleaning up dishes came easily. Sweeping and mopping the floor seemed a pastime she favored and Eugene barely managed to convince her to abstain from getting involved in the kitchen or climbing up to the roof to change the thatching.

Aeshin sets him first on scrubbing the large pots in their kitchen, scouring them of all manner of unseemly things. As he works, Eugene feels a feather-light tickle against the back of his neck. He wipes his forehead and looks around, sighing deeply. But his wife is across the room, industriously dusting shelves and tables. Eugene bends back to his task, shrugging. He must have been mistaken. In a few minutes, however, it happens again. He's bent almost entirely into the pot, scrubbing the bottom and using one hand on the outside of the black pot to keep it still. He feels something touch the back of his hand, and he jerks so roughly, he bumps his head against the edge of the pot. He hears Aeshin clearly as she crosses the room, worried about the loud bump she'd heard.

" _Husband_ , is everything okay? Did you hurt yourself?" She asks, helping him maneuver out of the pot. Eugene nods, looking around in puzzlement. Nothing seems amiss, and he smiles vaguely when he notices the worry on his wife's face.

"I'm fine, I was just… surprised." He says haltingly, before shooting a glare at his wife. "We agreed on no titles, _wife_ ," he says in an admonishing tone, even as he rubs his neck, wondering what on Earth had touched him this time. He spots no flyaway paper, feathers or dust. It's not unusual to have something of that ilk in the house, especially since Aeshin had bought some chickens the previous week. The children had taken to them so much, they hadn't been able to slaughter the poor things. But the floor, if dusty, is otherwise clean.

Aeshin smirks slightly, rolling her eyes even as she says nothing; instead touching his head briefly before making her way back across the room. Eugene takes one more glance before dipping back into the pot. However, he doesn't immerse himself fully, making sure to keep his hand where he can see it. Eugene can hear Aeshin moving about, dusting with military precision. She passes him by once in a while, but doesn't engage in conversation. He sighs, hoping his jumpiness didn't make her feel awkward. They still haven't figured out their married life, so they often have moments like these. He sets the pot down, moving on to his next task. He organizes the top shelf in their kitchen; cleaning up the little spills and wayward spices from the place he keeps the dried roots and chili peppers.

Again, he feels something tickle the back of his neck. Eugene stumbles backwards, almost breaking his ankle in his effort to turn around. Aeshin jerks upright at his clumsy movements, staring in confusion from the entrance of their cottage. Eugene shakes his head, laughing breathlessly and wondering if he's going crazy. His wife shoots him an odd look before getting back to beating the small straw mat they had in front of the door. Manchuria's rainy season was rather unforgiving, so they'd placed the mat for the sake of keeping everyone's shoes in good condition.

He finishes cleaning the shelf and makes for the rooms, hauling their piles of laundry as Aeshin sweeps the dust into a neat little pile she can shove out the door. As he passes by, she looks up for a moment. Just as his wife says "What are you flinching so much at?" he feels the tickle against his neck. He drops the laundry on the floor without a thought, snapping his hand out to catch a long strand of cattail Aeshin's holding. She's standing on tiptoe, extended almost to her full height toward him, her eyes wide. Caught red-handed, she purses her lips, then bites them… and looks around wildly. Her eyes land on him… and she's off like a shot, Eugene hot on her tail. Her laughter echoes, breaking the awkward feeling that had lingered in the house as her husband does his best to corner her.

She isn't very hard to catch, but Eugene had a feeling his wife had wanted to be caught. He reaches for her and she's already halfway there. Aeshin pulls him in as he wraps his arms around her, turning them around and tripping him onto their mattress in their room. He falls; exhaling in a soft "oof" as his wife places both hands on his chest and straddles him confidently.

"I thought you'd never catch on," she teases, using her weight to keep him pinned to the bed. "ChoiYujin." The look Eugene gives her is provocative. This is the man she fell in love with, not the shy creature he'd become. "Do you want me?"

" _Come here, Mrs. Choi_ ," he growls in English, staring at her hungrily. Aeshin obeys; she bends to kiss him passionately, delving deep with her tongue and drawing moans from him in a matter of moments. His hands rise to her hips as he grinds against her, finding her hot above him. She can feel him hardening against her thighs as she turns her attention to his throat. Aeshin has already finished unbuttoning his shirt, and she pushes it off of his shoulders, revealing the wide expanse of his tan chest. Eugene rises on his elbows to shrug off the garment, growling in approval when she unbuttons his pants. Her grip on his pants flutters for a moment, as a hand smoothes down and touches the straining hard-on he's already showing.

Eugene's hands pull out Aeshin's neatly tucked white chemise, and he doesn't bother to unbutton it. Without regard for her protests, he simply tears the buttons off in a single movement, desperate to see her as she is. Her white chest band is tight across her torso, encasing her small breasts. Aeshin tosses her head back, loosening her hair out of her ponytail and reaching to untie the ribbons on her left breast. Eugene sits up instead, biting her shoulder as he slowly, achingly undoes each and every tie. She shivers under his gentle hands, so juxtaposed to the teeth leaving unforgiving marks along her shoulder. His mouth explores every bit of newly exposed skin with vigor as the fabric covering her falls away. Aeshin moans as she grabs his hands and pushes them toward her pants. He doesn't disobey her clear desire, instead unbuttoning with practiced ease and pushing the fabric from her hips with reverent sweeps of his palm. His fingers slide under the soft cotton of her briefs, hiding a smile against her shoulder at her manly choice of undergarments. He finds the spot that drives her crazy and Aeshin jerks against his wandering fingers. Eugene turns them so he rests on top of her, using this position to remove his and her pants with ease. Aeshin angles her hips so he can remove her last garment, and Eugene barely has the patience for his own remaining piece of clothing. Seeing his excitement clearly on his face makes Aeshin's expression sharpen with desire. Her eyes seem to glow, like those of a predatory wolf, and Eugene doesn't hesitate.

He breathes deeply, inhaling the scent of her skin and her eagerness. Aeshin, too, breathes in the aroma of his hunger, the feel of his breath against her neck, the taste of his lips grazing against hers.

She brings him down against her mouth almost aggressively, biting his lips as her nails leave scores against his back. He brings himself level against her entrance, rubbing with the tip of his hardness to excite her. Letting her feel him until she's rocking upwards to meet him almost involuntarily. Aeshin locks her legs behind his back, angling herself as he pushes through, inch by inch. She gasps, throwing her head back and whimpering in delight. He stretches her out so perfectly, and it always takes her body a few seconds of pain before it acclimatizes itself to him and holds him in a vice grip. He doesn't take it slow; neither of them is in the mood for it. He drives into her, and she matches his pace stroke for stroke. Finally being alone means making noise, and they take advantage of that by abusing the poor metal springs in their bed.

He moves with purpose, reveling in her as he gives her every bit of himself and listens to her gasps turn into throaty moans. Then, she shudders against him, and he picks up her hips so he can hit that one place that always drives her wild. Her walls close around him, and he bites his lips to avoid falling into her before she does for him. Aeshin kisses his temple, crying against his shoulder as she reaches the cusp and orgasms intensely. She doesn't muffle her sounds of pleasure, almost weeping as she rides the last waves of her peak. She pushes him to the side and down, and Eugene lets her set the pace on top of him. She's quick above him, giving him the added pleasure of watching her ride him as she squeezes him tight within her. He's been witness to many sides of his wife, but this one piece is _**his**_ alone, and it makes him groan in ecstasy. Aeshin watches his face raptly as he winces and begins to come undone, grabbing her hips suddenly and pushing up into her in fast, sharp bursts. His climax is hot and welcomed, and he arches off the bed, violently piercing her entirely and provoking a second orgasm to spasm against him. He shudders, pulling her down toward him and kissing her passionately. Aeshin welcomes his affection, moving slowly as he reaches completion.

Eugene doesn't rest for long as he flips her onto her knees, pressing his chest against her back and pulling her hair so he can kiss her as he drives into her in pleasurable desperation. She gives something between a squeal and a moan, feeling the impending orgasm despite her two previous ones. Eugene releases her hair to grasp her hips, feeling the way she tightens around him. Aeshin presses her face into the pillow to give him a better angle and begs for him to go faster, _harder_. He does as he is bid, showing his wife he knows her a little too well as he penetrates her further by spreading her knees a little and using his fingers to bring her even more pleasure. Aeshin screams for him, and Eugene can't help but follow her down the rabbit hole as he cums with her, gasping against the back of her neck. She drops exhausted onto the bed, turning to wrap her arms around him. He arranges himself, pushing back inside her, pulsing as he calms, and they share kisses as the hours go past. They exchange compliments in the form of soft caresses and smiles. He kisses her lips, her cheeks, forehead and chin; as she does the same to him. Neither of them move even as their sweat grows uncomfortable in the place where their bodies and souls join as one.

She doesn't ask him to move, but when he hardens inside of her, her gaze slides up to his. In her eyes is an invitation, one he hadn't seen that morning due to his own awkwardness. This time, he doesn't hesitate.

And this time, they take it slow, finding new places to kiss, lick, taste and bite. He worships her body creatively, using his hands, mouth and tongue. She does the same to him, surprising him with her lips around his member and her eyes glued to his, drinking in his every reaction. She smiles at the way his hands grip the sheets, the shortness of his breath, and the slight spasm in his abdomen as he unravels into her mouth. They're still memorizing each other, but Eugene doesn't mind finding out new things about his wife even now. The way she moans softly when his lips close around her breasts. The way Eugene closes his eyes a second before he ejaculates. The sharpness of Eugene's eyes when he tosses her legs over his shoulder. The way excitement alights on his wife's face when he dominates her so completely; entering her one more time. The way Aeshin sleepily gazes at him in the afterglow of their fifth lovemaking; the way their weddings bands on their joined hands glisten in the light coming in from the window.

The fall asleep intertwined, in the deepening shadows of the evening. When Aeshin wakes in the morning, well rested and a little sore, Eugene is already awake. He's smiling as he looks at her, pushing her black hair back from her face.

"Good morning," he says, and kisses her.

Aeshin smiles, "good morning," before pulling him up against her with a very persuasive mouth and hands. However, Eugene finds the willpower to leave his wife in bed, and she watches him go to the kitchen appreciatively. He'd declined to dress and Aeshin wouldn't have it any other way.

Especially when he wanders back into the room carrying a tray of steaming plates for a very early breakfast. Aeshin sits up, smiling widely. Eugene puts the tray down, his eyes sparkling with warmth. They share the food, more often feeding the other than themselves. Aeshin smiles at him, content, and he wishes he could take a picture of her like this. Instead, he reaches for her, touching her face as though willing himself to commit this moment to memory.

Having finished their meal, Aeshin moves the tray off the bed and welcomes him into her arms. " _Come_ _here_ ," she says in English, repeating his order from yesterday. Then, giggling, she remarks "Should I say ' _excuse_ _me'_ instead?"

Eugene bursts out laughing, pulling her down and under him. He lavishes her with kisses as he, once more, shows her how deeply he loves her. They breathe, slow and deep, _together_.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **Y'all, this was just a two, maybe three page porno. Then MonstaX butted in and I walked away with this behemoth of a chapter. Welp… what can you do, eh?**

 **They went from two couplings to over FIVE. My God**


	8. The Origin of the Briefs

**The Better Ending**

 **Summary:** A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.

 **During the lemon in last chapter, I mentioned a piece of clothing I thought I should address.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven  
The Origin of the Briefs**

Song Yeong looks at the gathered faces of the entire Righteous Army stationed in Manchuria, most of them young, tired and worn. He's proud of each and every one of them, warriors in their own right, training constantly for the multitude of missions they're sent out on to foil the grown of the Japanese in Asia. Every year, there are new faces. Every year, they bury friends. It's a vicious cycle they're stuck in, stock-piling bodies as a way of paving a path to freedom. It cannot be helped, and he's forced to reconcile with the idea that he is constantly sending out these young, vibrant people to their deaths.

Tonight, however, is not a missions briefing. Tonight… is mail call.

Every two months, the entire camp gathers to receive the myriad of packages they're sent on behalf of family and friends. Of course, all of these letters and boxes have been retrieved from a multitude of locations known only to select few in Joseon who are faithful to the cause. It takes a while to gather the packages and check them for any safety hazards, but it's enough to keep the high spirits of their meager troops. Eugene, sitting in the back somewhere with his wife, always has at least two letters from Gwansoo and Major Kyle Moore. As both men have proven invaluable for their organization, they're respected and their letters are treated with great affection. That and they're their most trusted sources of news. Aeshin, on the other hand, constantly receives letters from her aunt and cousin. Both husband and wife often read their letters to the rest of the members of the resistance.

The entire encampment treats the Choi family letters as Righteous Army Official Entertainment. It's the highlight of mail call.

So, as Song Yeong goes through the crumpled letters, wads of paper, scrolls and tiny packages, he calls out the name of the respective recipient. They stand and gather their things, cradling the letters close and with care. Some receive more than one letter, others don't receive any.

However, there is one package in a paper bag that doesn't have a name. It's from Major Kyle Moore, so Song Yeong could only assume it belongs to the Choi clan. He'd opened it earlier and found about a dozen pairs of boy's briefs all rolled together in a neat military bundle. It's odd that Major Moore had not labeled his package, but the Major is so busy in Japan, it sometimes happens to the things he sends. So Song Yeong holds it off until the end, waiting to see if anyone is craning their neck for an additional package. None of the boys seem remotely interested, so he assumes it must be a gift or a surprise.

"Major Moore sent a package," he calls at last, resolving it best to announce it. "It's about a dozen boy's briefs. Whose..?"

He cuts himself off as a hand shoots up in the air, diligent and school-proper. Aeshin's pursing her lips a bit, blushing as she looks up at him from beneath her brows. Song Yeong smiles, relieved. He'd been worried Major Moore had mislabeled the package and sent it to the wrong place.

"Are they for little Domi?" he asks, looking fondly at his niece. He cannot help but feel paternal toward her, as her only remaining family. She barely meets his gaze, reaching for the paper bag. Aeshin nods quickly, taking the package from his hands. She gives him a small smile before vanishing into the crowd, followed by her husband. Oddly enough, Eugene is red faced, holding a hand over his mouth.

Song Yeong doesn't see Aeshin elbow her husband, hissing in embarrassment. Nor does he hear Eugene's response, laughing uproariously at his wife's face. The pair find their usual seat on an outdoor table with a lamp, placing their packages on the table. Everyone does the same, taking the next half hour to read their correspondence. As both Aeshin and Eugene bend their heads over their letters, Eugene suddenly snickers.

"For Domi…"

Aeshin kicks him under the table.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **It felt canon for Aeshin to prefer men's underwear to women's underwear of the time, considering how pragmatic she is. She likely discovered it after marrying Eugene and went full briefs-crazy. My Twitter-wife and I decided she'd likely wear the Korean breast band, but change from the SEVEN LAYERS of underwear into something far more practical the moment she could. I mean, she basically wore men's clothes for the rest of her days in the series, so…**

 **BRIEFS IT IS.**

 **Also, mail call is supremely important in military circles. Cell phones have made it so much easier, but during Basic Combat Training, recruits aren't allowed to have their phones on them. So mail call is of extreme importance and I thought that in a militant organization like the Righteous Army, it would be very similar.**


	9. Family

**The Better Ending**

 **Summary:** A man, a woman, a choice on a train. An alternate ending to an otherwise excellent series. EuShin pairing.

 **This chapter is for Kim Huiseong, who left us much too soon. Who laughed and smiled his cares away, who hid his broken heart behind a good mood. You, whom I miss; You, my star, flower, moon, wind, jokes. Everything and everywhere there is beauty, I see you. My heart aches, Kim Huiseong, and I don't regret loving you.**

Pain, happiness, and love must be shared.  
And you must endure all hardships in prayer  
Until you can feel it together.  
That's how we become a family.

You must be able to express your sadness  
and be able to cry together to be a family.

You must be able to express your happiness  
and be able to be happy for one another to be a family.

You must feel like you're under the same blanket  
no matter where you are to be a family.

"Family" by Choi Bum Young

* * *

 **Chapter Eight  
Family**

Aeshin comes home to an empty house, devoid of husband or children. For the day, Eugene had taken both Sumi and Domi riding, teaching them how to handle a horse. Aeshin had never been an accomplished rider, but Sumi had taken to it like a duck to water. It seems Domi is more like his mother, unable to control his mount and often simply sliding sadly off to the side of the horse. Eugene is an excellent and determined teacher, so Aeshin does not doubt that Domi will soon master the art. However many times his sister rides in mocking circles around him.

At the silence of the house, she can only assume that Joonyoung took off after them, prone to following his teacher and father like a duckling. Something in the air feels off though, and Aeshin begins to prowl. Months of barely avoiding ambushes have made Aeshin very capable of sensing presences of people around her. This is her home, this is her safe haven, this is where her children come to eat and sleep. When she finds the intruder, well, no one will ever find the pieces. So she goes, room from room, hoisting the rifle up under her armpit and ready to shoot.

A sniffle stops her advances just as she reaches the threshold of her room. She pauses, waiting. Another wet sob escapes a niche by her closet, cloaked in shadows. But Aeshin can see the figure huddled there, weeping. She lowers the gun against the threshold, thinking. Joonyoung would probably feel shy and embarrassed to have been found crying. But just like Domi and Sumi, Joonyoung is her boy. Eugene had taken him in, orphaned and angry, and given him purpose. Her husband had given him the tools and the strength with which to live, survive and fight. In her eyes, Eugene had stopped just shy of giving Joonyoung his surname. He may only be ten years younger than her, but he's as much her son as if she had given birth to him. Her husband considers Joonyoung _his_ , so Joonyoung is _hers_. When Domi and Sumi cry, she lends them her arms, her ears, her shoulder and her compassion. Joonyoung deserves the exact same, if not more.

So she crosses into the darkness of her room, silent, until she drops to her knees at his side. Joonyoung curls up into himself, his red eyes peeking at her over the curve of his knees. He doesn't turn away from her, but he makes an effort to wipe his tears. Aeshin doesn't say anything, merely offering her presence as solace to his pain.

Realizing he won't be scolded for sneaking into his mother's room, Joonyoung's shoulders drop. But as the silence slides past, Joonyoung realizes just how patient Aeshin is. She merely kneels primly at his side, poised but present. Somehow, it's stifling. Joonyoung can't help but speak up. "Why aren't you asking anything?"

Aeshin's eyes slide to him, and she responds by merely curling her arm over his shoulder, bringing him up against her side. She presses his head onto her shoulder, kissing his forehead softly. Eugene is the most affectionate parent of the two, but this has merely made Aeshin's hugs worth gold to her children. Joonyoung huddles into the embrace, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. His mother smells of fresh grass, sun, clean clothing and rain. It's a comforting scent, and he turns his face toward her, hiding his tears. She runs her fingers through his hair, and finally speaks up.

"Would you like to tell me what's on your mind?" she invites, her voice measured and calm. It's soothing, her rock steady presence, and Joonyoung relaxes against her. Amid the storm of emotions, she radiates eternal patience and serenity. It helps him focus his feelings to a more understandable and controllable level.

So he speaks up, pouring the brunt of his pain into a story of a man he knew. A man who had given his family a home, a safe place to stay; a man who had helped his sister live a maiden's life, given her dignity. A man who smiled as though the world itself was beautiful, declaring himself a lover of everything useless. A man who laughed as though life had meaning beyond absurdity and death, giving love no matter the squalls. A man who had died at the hands of the Japanese, bloodied and broken. A man who had not wanted to give Joseon his heart, but had ended up giving Her his life and his soul. A man who drank to the loveliness of flowers and became a friend to everyone. A man who ran from the tick-tock of a clock that stole his joy away. A man he had loved like a brother, admired as a man and cried for as though he had really been family.

Kim Huiseong had been a man of many shapes, colors and sizes. He had been a person unidentifiable by normal means, impossible to contain in a mere tag, a word or an adjective. He was a man impossible to describe and who burst at the seams in Joseon's humdrum society. Huiseong was a man who had run from his problems, but returned for the sake of the one woman who made his heart soar.

Joonyoung tells it all, unable to helps the broken sobs that escape him as he talks of this man, this **titan** … so he continues to cry. Because today is the day he died.

For a moment, Aeshin's hand pauses from its gentle sweeps across his hair. Her sigh slides across his forehead and Joonyoung sits up, looking into her tear-bright eyes. She smiles, somewhat sadly, and asks if he would like to hear more stories.

Joonyoung nods, crossing his legs underneath him as his mother holds his hands and surprises him. He had known, of course, that Kim Huiseong and Go Aeshin had been engaged to be married. Who didn't? He had not known much, however, beyond what had been available at the market gossip mill. As Aeshin tells him of how she had hated him for ten years for abandoning his duty, Joonyoung leans forward. How she had instantly assumed him to be worthless, as much as Huiseong had seen her as useless. How he had caught onto her double life faster than anyone else and provided help without her knowing. How he had become a friend to her husband despite the horrifying ties between their two families. How, more than once, he had saved her life and the life of her family.

She gives his impression of his older brother more color and life, filling in the shapes until the Huiseong in his head is three dimensional and real.

He remembers the looks between his sister and Huiseong. The pity in the older man's eyes, and the sadness in his sister's gaze; it had been something that Joonyoung had observed, but never understood. As Aeshin sheds more light to her relationship with the notorious playboy, Joonyoung realizes what love meant to Huiseong. The kind of love Buddha alludes to when he says that people who love flowers do not pick them, but nourish them where they grow. Huiseong had loved Aeshin more than the rumors had allowed. He had loved her so much, he made a selfless choice.

He had loved her enough to let her go.

As tears slide down Aeshin's face, she explains how hard it is to live with the sacrifice of another. She had never given it much thought before, until the broken smiles of Huiseong had taught her the true pain of infinite, forgiving love. She tells him how highly she esteemed her fiancé for his bravery, his strength and his confidence. Saying goodbye to him had broken her heart and his death had left a mark on her soul.

"I really liked listening to him talk, mom," Joonyoung whispers, gazing solemnly at the floor.

"I truly admired his flair and his style, son," Aeshin confides, smiling impishly and making her son snort.

So they sit, and trade stories, until they both fall asleep.

Eugene finds them there, curled up against the wall and still holding hands.

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **I was watching "A Poem a Day" and Jang Dongyoon just... reminded me so much of Mr. Sunshine. I watched him cry during episode six and thirteen, and I just burst into Joonyoung-feels. He's an incredibly accomplished actor, so much that he had me writing this in a feverish frenzy over the course of a few minutes.**

 **Then they had the poem about family and I had to. I just had to.**

 **I hope y'all are crying. Because I died while I wrote this. I miss Huiseong so much.**


End file.
